1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sales management system and method for managing sales activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance (result) of sales activities for achieving a business deal has greatly been depended upon the individual sales skills of or human relations established by the sales staff of an organization (company, corporation, enterprise, etc.). The effects of the sales activities, progress or progress status of a target business transaction have been subjectively evaluated, based on the experiences of the individual sales staffs.
Conventionally, it is very difficult to find out any necessary factor(s) for enhancing the success percentage of the business activities (visiting customers, explaining about target products, and such) just by oneself. At the same time, it is very difficult to acquire the sales skills just by oneself as well. To improve business performance, a large number of sales persons handle a number of business activities to improve their business results. That is, the sales persons try to improve their business performance using an inefficient technique.
Further, there are no guidelines, based on which the Manager of the sales section at the organization objectively evaluates the contents of activities done by the sales person, the progress or progress status of a target business transaction to be dealt. Hence, it is very difficult for the manager to understand the progress or progress status of the business transaction within a short time and to appropriately instruct the sales person in charge of the transaction to have better business performance.